Kenny's Goodbye
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kenny finds out what his friends think of him. What will he do. TearJerker very very sad. Slash KennyKyle KyleKelly read and review please


**Kenny's Goodbye **

**Warning: This story will be very sad. It WILL make you cry or stare into space. Read with caution. This is a one shot. So I do not plan on making a sequel. Enjoy it please! Be sure to leave a review when you are done.**

Kenny woke up with a feeling of pain in his stomach. "I hate getting up. I keep dying and nobody likes me because I hide behind my hood. My only friend is Kyle." His mother could be heard screaming up at him. "Kenny get up and get out of my fucken house!" Kenny sighed as he rolled over onto the side of the bed. He stood up and went to get his hood.

His mother did not even have the daily breakfast laid out for him. His mother glared at him and pointed out the door. Kenny sighed again. He hated his mother. He did not know why he still stayed here but he did and that was that. He saw the bus stop ahead of him. He wanted to play a trick on the group so he went behind the area and hid by a group of trees.

He was just about to walk up to them and surprise them when he heard Stan say something. "Guys what is it with Kenny? He always hides behind that hood." Cartman then spoke up, "yeah he is probably so ugly that he wants to hide his face due to the fact that he is poor. Poor people piss me off." Kenny stopped dead in his tracks. Tears started to drop down his face.

"Guys leave Kenny alone. He is my friend and I will not talk behind his back." Kyle spoke up. Stan then said, "Kyle what has gotten into you? How can you stand to be near him?" Kyle and Kenny were both hurt by this. Kenny then came up and Kyle realized he was crying. "Kenny did you hear everything that was said?" Kenny did not say anything.

Cartman noticed his weakness at that point and said, "Kenny I do not know why we even considered having you as a friend. All you do is sit and stare. You do not interact with any of us. You are a damn pervert." Kenny's heart broke. He said in a low and dangerous voice, "Well I can see I am not wanted. So I will do all of you a favor and rid myself from your pathetic presence." Kenny then ran off. Tears were in his eyes and falling at a fast rate.

"Kenny! Come back please don't kill yourself," Kyle yelled after Kenny, but Kenny ignored him. Kyle turned to Stan. "STAN THIS IS YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KENNY! WHO THE FUCK CARES IF HE IS POOR, HE IS OUR FRIEND. CARTMAN I HATE YOU TOO! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. FUCK YOU STAN, FUCK YOU CARTMAN!" Kyle then turned around and ran after Kenny. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

Kenny ran to his house. No one wanted him. Stan was right he had no friends. He was now close to his house. He went up to the front door and went inside. He looked around the house. Seeing no one he went to the kitchen. He went over to the collection of knives that his brother Kevin collected. He spotted the sharpest and pointiest knife of them all. Then he went to the dining room and took out a piece of paper. He then wrote his suicide note. When that was done, he went up to his room.

Kyle could see Kenny's house in the distance. He put on a burst of speed and ran over to the house. "KENNY! I AM COMING. PLEASE HANG IN THERE." He was now up to the door. He found it open and dashed inside. He looked around the room and saw a letter. He went up to it and read it.

**Dear who ever bothers to try to save me, **

**My friends told me that I was nothing, they are right. If you are taking the time to read then you are too late. I will have already killed myself. The only true friend that I ever had was Kyle. Kyle if you are reading this, I want you to know that I appreciate all that you have done for me. You were an amazing friend. I hope you grow up to live in happiness. Kyle, you are the best damn friend a kid like me could have. Goodbye Kyle!**

**Yours truly,**

**Kenny McCormick**

Kyle had tears in his eyes. He had no idea that Kenny had felt this way about him before. "Kenny" Kyle said. He let the tears fall. He put down the letter and stared off into space for a little while. He had already forgotten why he was there. Suddenly he heard a piercing scream and he knew at once who it was. "KENNY!" he shouted. He ran up the stairs and ran to Kenny's room.

He burst open the door and gasped at what he saw. Kenny was on the ground with a knife through his chest and several cuts on his wrists. His chest was rising and falling a few times and he was coughing up blood. Kyle ran over to Kenny with a tear in his eyes. "Kenny, why did you do it? WHY?" Kenny grinned a little at Kyle. "You got the letter. I did it because no one cared for me!" Kyle was taken aback. "Kenny what the fuck are you talking about? I cared about you so much! We spent so much time together. I don't want you to die." Kenny coughed and blood oozed out of his mouth. "You did? I thought you were only hanging out with me because you felt sorry for me." Kyle could not believe what he was hearing. "Kenny, how could you say that? You were like a brother to me. I- I love you Kenny. I love you so much Kenny!" Kyle was crying so hard. Kenny grinned and held up his hand to Kyle. Kyle cried and took Kenny's hand and held it for a minute. "Kyle, I always loved you ever since we were kids. I did not know how you would take it so I kept it to myself." Kenny said. His breathing grew slower. "Kyle, I want you to do something for me." Kyle was crying so hard now. "Anything Kenny" Kenny struggled for the right words. "I want you to promise that you would not kill yourself after I die." Kyle paused and slowly nodded. Kenny's breathing was now dying. Kyle squeezed Kenny's hand. Kenny turned to Kyle gave a smile and then his breathing stopped completely. Kyle felt Kenny's grip on his hand loosen.

Kyle was crying now and he slowly got up. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He cried so hard that he fell to the ground. "Kenny, I will always love you. Goodbye"

**A few days later**

Kyle went to the funeral for Kenny. He noticed that Stan and Cartman were no where nearby. When Kyle had told Stan and Cartman they seemed happy. It was then that Kyle ditched them. He hated them for what they had driven Kenny to do. He also noticed that he and Kelly were the only ones besides the priest that bothered to show up. Kelly too was crying because of Kenny's death. Kyle scooted over to Kelly and put his arm around her in a comforting way. Kelly looked up into Kyle's eyes and slowly put her head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle comforted her and he too started crying. "I miss him so much. Thank you so much for telling me." Kelly said crying. Kyle nodded. Unknowing to both Kyle and Kelly a ghost form of Kenny was sitting by them. He grinned as the two hugged each other.

Kenny had asked God if he can go back to earth as a ghost to say goodbye. God was not willing as Kenny committed suicide but in the end he agreed. So Kenny was here now. Kenny rose up in the air, passed over the couple and landed on the other side of Kelly.

Kyle was now getting up and at that moment something caught his eye. He could have sworn he saw a flash of orange right next to him. "Kenny?" he said. He heard nothing. The ghost form of Kenny leaned close to Kyle. Kyle at that moment felt something brush up against his lips. Kenny had just kissed him. Kenny then dropped a note that he had written to Kyle. Kenny then disappeared. Kyle was getting up and then noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and began to read it.

**Dear Kyle, **

**I was here just not to long ago. I saw you with Kelly. Kyle please take good care of her for me. Someday you two might get married. Kyle I will always love you. Thanks for being a good friend to me. I will be visiting Stan and Cartman. Those assholes were wrong to shun me. I love you Kyle and I hope that you will grow up with happiness in your life. **

**Goodbye Kyle! I love you **

**Kenny McCormick**

Kyle grinned at the note. Turning to the heavens he said, "I love you too Kenny." Then he went over to Kelly to comfort her some more.

**The End **

**So how was it? Did you like it? Did it make you cry? This was my first job at doing slash. So I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review for me please. Bye! **


End file.
